


Love Or Lust | Jay Halstead *NSFW*

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [23]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago PD - Freeform, F/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Hi can request? If so can I get Jay Halstead with a Valentine’s Day themed one like Y/N and Jay are both single again for V-DAY and they meet on tinder and then hookup or something along the lines of that?❜❜-AnonPairings: Jay Halstead x Casey!ReaderFeaturing: Jay Halstead, Y/n (Reader), Matt Casey, Sylvie Brett,Summary: Y/n and Jay hook-up with each other on Valentine’s Day. Expect Jay might be addicted to y/n after woods. WARNINGS: smut, one-night stand, sex, oral (both receiving), fluff, a lot of making out, a plot twist at the end cause why not, prob bad smut writing, jay being a lovesick fool, unprotected sex( wrap it before you tap it), the smut is a hot mess, minus the hot it’s just a mess, matt being an asshole, worried!jay.Word Count: 2566
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Or Lust | Jay Halstead *NSFW*

_**you can also find this imagine on[Tumblr](https://deanmonreigns.tumblr.com/post/642102246742654976/love-or-lust-jay-halstead-nsfw) & [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/1016887537-one-chicago-imagines-preferences-love-or-lust-jay)** _

  
  


Jay gently pressed your back against the wall. Trapping you against his warm body, and the wall. Not that you were complaining. His hand gripping your neck lightly. While his other hand rested on your waist.

His kisses were filled with so much passion it left you breathless. The hand that was rested on your waist, moved towards the back of your dress, travelling his hands towards the zip. Pulling the zipper down.

Hands moving to the straps of your dress. Fingers looping underneath the straps. Carefully pulling them down your shoulders. Delicately taking them off. Kissing you feverishly. Your hands bunching up his shirt on his side. Slowly pulling his shirt up.

Jay slipped your dress off you. Making your dress fall to the ground of his bedroom floor. Leaving you in your lingerie.

You broke the kiss, as you tugged his shirt above his head. Tossing his shirt to the side. Jay’s eyes darkened with lust as his eyes wandered down your body. His bulge getting bigger.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Jay gasped out.

Your hands went to his chest, trailing down his chest to the belt loops of his jeans. Pulling him closer to your body. Your lips pressing against his roughly. Jay’s hands grabbed your waist. Hands trailing up to your boobs.

Cupping your boobs gently. Making you moan into the kiss. Jay broke the kiss. Trailing hot searing kisses along your jawline, down to your neck. You arched your head back. One of Jay’s hands slipped away from your boobs. Trailing down towards the waistband of your underwear.

Slipping his hand underneath your underwear, making you let out a gasp. Jay smirked against your neck. his finger sliding in-between your folds. Making you let out a whimper. Holding onto the belt loops on his jeans tighter, as jay slipped a finger into your wet heat.

“Fuck,” You moaned out, as he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of you. Making you let out a moan.

Jay trailed his lips down to your stomach, all the while slowly fingering you with one of his fingers. With every kiss, he lowered himself down, until he was kneeling in front of you. His other hand resting on your hip.

Jay’s other hand moved away from your hip, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of your lingerie, tugging it down.

“So, beautiful,” He praised you. As he pulled his finger out of your wet heat. Replacing it with his mouth.

A gasp escaped your mouth. As he sucked hard. Your fingers grabbed his hair. Jay looked up at you as he used his tongue in a zig-zag motion in between your folds. Moving his thumb down to your clit. Rubbing your clit with the pad of his thumb.

Waves of pleasure washed over your body. Jay smirked against your heat. Feeling satisfied with himself.

Your moans filled Jay’s room, as well as the sound of him eating you out. Your fingers tightening around his hair. Making Jay’s bulge grow.

Toes curling, as Jay weaved his tongue in between your folds, now and then. Humming against your heat.

An intense amount of pleasure coursing through your veins. A familiar sensation forming in the pit of your stomach. Eyes squeezing closed.

Jay hummed against your heat again, making your orgasm arise.

“Jay,” You moaned out, as you orgasmed. Coming in Jay’s mouth. Jay swallowed your cum.

Jay continued to eat you out till your orgasm finished.

“Your turn,” You gasped out, still recovering from your high.

You tugged Jay by the hair, pushing him away from your sensitive heat. Jay looked up at you. Eyes full of lust.

And tugging him up to you. Jay stood up. Hands resting against on your waist. As your lips pressed against his roughly. Your fingers undoing the button on his jean. Hastily unzipping the zipper on his jeans. Pulling it down. Your fingers looped in his the belt loops of his jeans. Tugging his jeans down to his ankles, Jay helping you out. Still kissing each other. Jay stepped out of his jeans. You quickly slipped your fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers. Freeing his erection. You tugged his boxers down to his ankles. Jay stepped out of them.

“Fuck,” Jay groaned into the kiss, as your hand grabbed his shaft. Lightly stroking his shaft.

You broke the kiss. Your lips moving to his neck. Kissing his gunshot wound softly, then trailing butterfly kisses down to his stomach, then to his shaft, slowly lowering yourself to the ground. Till you were kneeling in front of him.

Jay looked down at you. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth. As you put the tip of his cock in your mouth, sucking on it, before taking the tip out of your mouth. Then putting his tip back into your mouth. Sucking on his tip again.

Your eyes glazed up to look at him. Humming as you saw he was looking at you.

“Fuck,” Jay groaned. His hands grabbing a fistful of your hair.

You continued to only suck the tip of his cock. His cock hardening.

“More,” Jay begged. Making you smirk. As you took the tip of his cock out of your mouth.

Jay let out a loud moan as your mouth wrapped around his shaft. Taking him all the way, till his tip hit your uvula. Making you gag a bit. You slowly pulled him out. Salvia covering his cock. You quickly put his shaft back in your mouth. bobbing your head up and down, while looking at him through your eyelashes. While Jay looked down at you. His bottom lip caught between his teeth. Hands gripping your hair tighter.

“Fuck, your mouth feels amazing, it’s like heaven,” He moaned out. Making you hum against his cock. The vibrations sending waves of pleasure through his body. His praise made you clench your thighs together, as you felt yourself get wet.

Jay arched his head back. His fingernails digging into your skull.

Jay didn’t want to cum in your mouth he wanted to cum inside of you.

Jay yanked your hair back, making his cock slip out of your mouth. You gave him a worried look. Worrying that you did something wrong.

“I can’t wait, I need to be inside of you,” Jay groaned out. Making you smirk.

Jay grabbed the side of your face. Kissing you feverishly, As he spun you around. Walking forwards, which made you walk backwards. His hands slipped away from the side of your face to your back. Undoing your bra and taking it off. The back of your knees hit the mattress. Making you fall onto the mattress. Jay hovering above you. His hand grabbing his shaft and aligning it with your entrance.

Jay suddenly pulled his lips away from yours. Forehead creased.

“What’s wrong?” You asked as you noticed a look of concern on his face.

“Are you on the pill?” Jay asked you. Making you arch an eyebrow

“If not, I can wear a condom,” Jay spoke again.

“Yeah, I’m on the pill,” You answered him. Leaning up to press a soft kiss against his cheek. Your hand going down to wear him and you were connected. Grabbing his shaft and aligning himself up with your entrance.

Your fingers raked through his hair, as your lips pressed against his passionately.

Jay slowly entered you, making the both of you gasp. Jay waited for a few seconds before pulling out. Then thrusting back in. Holding your hands, his fingers interlacing with your fingers, Jay pinned them above your head. Leaving hot searing kisses along your neck.

Fastening his pace with every thrust. Your walls tightening around his cock.

Both of you moaning loudly.

You wrapped your legs around Jay’s waist. The back of your heels digging into his ass. Your fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. Head tilting back, eyes fluttering shut. Mouth a gap.

“You feel so good,” Jay moaned against your neck. Making you let out a moan. Dragging your fingernails down his back, leaving scratch marks.

Jay let out a groan. Quickening his pace. Bringing his thumb down to where he and you were connected. Rubbing circles against your clit. Trying to get you to come before he did. The way your moans sounded and the way you looked as he thrusted in and out of you was turning him on. Especially your walls tightening around his cock with every thrust.

Feeling waves of pleasure course through your body. Jay felt himself getting closer to coming.

“Jay,” You moaned, digging your fingernails into his skin, as you felt your second orgasm arising.

“It’s okay, babe, let it go,” He moaned out. Leaving love bites along your collarbone. Then your neck.

Curling your toes, as your orgasm washed over you. Your walls tightening around his cock. Moaning loudly. This triggered Jay’s climax. Jay gave one last thrust, burying his head in the crook of your neck, moaning loudly, as his cock convulsed inside of you. His warm seed spilling inside of you.

Jay collapsed on top of you. Both of you breathing heavily. Covered in sweat. Jay’s cock softened inside of you. Jay pressed a soft kiss against the crook of your neck. Before pulling away, pulling his cock out of you. He rolled onto his back.

Wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to his side.

Jay’s hand ran up and down your arm. Trying to regain breathing normally. Your head resting against his chest. Your hair splayed out. Jay’s arm wrapped around your shoulder.

“Another round?” Jay suggested. Looking down at you. While you craned your neck to look at him. Biting your bottom lip. Jay’s eyes darkened with lust, as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Oh definitely, but first I need a drink of water,” You responded. As your finger lightly caressed his gunshot wound.

Jay smirked. Pressing a soft kiss on your forehead. Making your heart flutter.

“I’ll go get you a water then,” He spoke, unwrapping his arm from around your shoulder, you scooted away from him, as he got up. Making his way to the kitchen.

You smiled at him, as he walked off. Biting your lip harder as you looked at his ass.

Your eyes wandered around his room, taking in all the objects he had in his bedroom.

“What the time?” You asked out loud.

Jay looked at the time on the microwave. Before responding.

“Midnight, why?” Jay responded as he poured himself and you a glass of water.

“Shit,” You cursed out loud. Making Jay furrow his eyebrows. He quickly came into his bedroom to see you looking for your clothes. Putting your lingerie back on then your dress on. Reaching behind your back to zip the zipper on your dress up.

“What’s wrong?” Jay asked. As you spun around too quickly. Slightly getting lightheaded. The zip on your dress only halfway up.

“I have to go,” You gasped out. Voice filled with panic. Jay slowly walked up to you. A look of sadness crossed his features.

“It’s midnight, you should stay here the night, I mean if you want to?” Jay spoke. You let out a sigh giving him a slight smile. As guilt washed over you.

“I can’t if I do then my brother will give me his famous lectures and I really don’t want to hear it. I need to go,” You gasped out. Jay felt his heart tighten. He quickly hid his hurt expression. You quickly put your high heels on.

“At least let me drive you back to your place, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Jay spoke.

You gave him an unsure look. Scenarios playing out in your mind, of your brother coming out and attacking Jay.

“I’m not going to kill you, I just want to know if you got home safe, the streets in Chicago aren’t safe,” Jay tried to reason with you, his hand snaking behind you. Grabbing the zipper on your dress and pulling it up for you. Your heart raced faster.

“I’m fine Jay, I can look after myself, I message you when I get home,” You spoke, giving him a small smile, as you took a step back, then walked around him, exiting his room. You made your way to the front door. Grabbing your clutch that you discarded near the doorway. Your hand wrapped around the doorframe, turning the knob, opening the door, and exiting Jay’s house.

“Wait, can we least do this again?” Jay asked as you walked out of the door. The only response he heard was the slam of the front door. Jay felt sadness wash over him…

You quickly rushed back home, out of breath and sweaty. You opened the door as quietly as you could. Hoping that your brother wasn’t up. But unfortunately for you luck wasn’t on your side.

“Where have you been?” Matt demanded. Making you let out a tiny scream. Your hand clutched your chest. As your heart speed up a pace or two. Gulping. As Matt turned the light switch on. lighting up the room.

“Shit, Matt, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” You gasped out. Making your way over to the fridge. Opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. You twisted the cap. Taking the top off the water bottle.

“You have work in seven hours, you can’t be so reckless,” Matt scolded you. Making you roll your eyes, as you brought the water bottle up to your lips. Gulping the water down.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was, I couldn’t even enjoy Valentine’s Day with Sylvie, because I was worried about you. I thought maybe something bad happened to you,” Matt shouted.

“I’m fine,” You grumbled, throwing the empty water bottle in the sink. This seemed to piss Matt of more.

Matt shook his head in disappointment. Not that it surprised you. his been disappointed in you a lot lately. You just rolled your eyes.

“For all, I know you could have been rapped, or drugged or kidnapped or killed, you can’t just hook up with random guys,” Matt shouted.

“Be grateful, I don’t bring them here, now if you don’t mind I would at least like six hours of sleep before my shift,” You growled out. Walking past him.

“You are on thin ice, y/n, this is my house, you could at least follow my rules, and come home at a reasonable time,” Matt yelled. Making you roll your eyes.

“Whatever…” You huffed out, storming to your room. Not noticing that Sylvie was listening in on the fight.

Matt let out an annoyed sigh. Shaking his head in disappointment. He stormed into his room he shared with Sylvie. Stopping in his tracks of he saw Sylvie stand in the threshold. Giving Matt a disappointed look.

“Do you have to be so harsh on her, she has had a hard breakup and moving here is hard enough, all the new adjustments,” Sylvie defended you.

“She is being reckless, she always does this,” Matt shouted.

“No, she is in pain, she’s trying to distract herself,” Sylvie tried to reason. But Matt was having none of it.

Matt let out an annoyed huff. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Stay out of it, you don’t know her like I do,” Matt grumbled. Walking past her….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Jay Halstead or Chicago P.D. request? Sent it in! Feedback is appreciated! Makes me want to write more.


End file.
